


Get Flabbergastered

by Phantom_Rose, suspy666 (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I'm Sorry, blushing skeleton, frisk is suspiciously suspicious, fun times, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Rose/pseuds/Phantom_Rose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/suspy666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans is chilling with Frisk at Grillby's. It's nothing new, not like he hasn't done this a million times before. At least, until the script changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Flabbergastered

Serious conversations always took the energy out of Sans. Well, mostly everything he did got him feeling that way so it was kinda hard to say if that was true. But, eh, who was he to judge his own laziness and its causes? Someone could surely do that for him.

He slid off the stool at Grillby’s, shooting Frisk a lopsided grin. “welp, that was a long break. i can’t believe i let ya pull me away from work for that long.” Frisk snorted in response. Heh, still got it. “oh, by the way, i’m flat broke. can you foot the bill? it’s just 10,000 G.” The glare sent his way could wound even the mightiest of monsters. Sans threw his hands up in surrender. “just kidding.” He nodded shortly to Grillby. “grillby, put it on my tab.” Another day another dollar, Sans turned to leave, belly full and mind content.

“Wait.” The voice made him pause, hand still reaching for the door. That… was new. Times were few and far between where Frisk called for a script change. He turned back around, taking note of the determined glance that was directed his way. “what’s up, kid? not enough bad jokes to help you sleep at night? ‘cuz i’ve got quite the arsenal, believe me.” Not even a smile in response. With a shrug, Sans walked back across the room to settle back in his seat. 

Frisk’s eyes glanced down at their folded hands, as though they lost their nerve. “come on kid, you know you can talk to me about anything.” he said, directing an award-winning grin at them. They looked up with eyes full of so much heated passion that he was taken aback. A blush rose to his face, that he was seemingly unable to suppress. 

What the hell was this about? Whatever he was expecting, it sure wasn’t this display of pure, unbridled emotion. “I like you.” Frisk stated, staring directly at him, likely looking for signs of reciprocation.

Sans was blushing furiously at this point. He was frozen, staring into their mischievous eyes. “c-care to repeat that, kid?” Frisk glanced away momentarily, seemingly considering their response. Their gaze swung back to him and he was struck by the mind-blowing emotion displayed there. “You heard me.” they stated, shifting forwards. 

His first instinct was to lean back, away from that searching gaze. He didn’t know what to do, or how to escape this situation. Fuck, how could he have never known that the kid liked him in this way?

His hesitation began to clear away. Sans liked the kid, that was for sure. After everything, he shouldn’t judge them on something as trivial as emotion. His heart sped up as he made his decision. He knew what he had to do.

Sans met their gaze.

And then they received a gaster blaster to the face.

He turned away and sipped his drink, staring directly at the reader.

“bet you’re really flabbergastered now, huh?”

RESET

...worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is just a random one-shot me and my friend came up with and decided to bring to life. Hope you enjoyed! Hate us for that random ass ending in the comments below!


End file.
